


Can I kiss you right now?

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [3]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius





	Can I kiss you right now?

The sun was slipping below the horizon, and as the boat rocked gently on the waves, Niten set down the paintbrush and leaned against the railing. The time he’d spent painting was finally starting to pay off. The side of the boat was already done, and he figured after a couple more days, they’d able to sail with it. Especially if the weather remained as calm as it was now, the calming breeze dancing over the surface of the water, not fierce enough to threaten the balance of the ship, but it offered a refreshing release on a sunny evening.

“Are you done yet?”

The bright voice came from right behind him, and even though he was known for his inhuman abilities in the field of stealth and combat, Niten had to admit (if only to himself) that he hadn’t heard anything creeping up on him. But when he turned around, the reason for that became clear; Aoife was standing before him, a small smile playing on her lips as she moved to lay the little tray of tea and chocolate cookies on the tabletop next to the rail.

“I saw you out here and thought I’d bring up some snacks,” she said, eyes sparkling and hand offering him a steaming cup. “You probably forgot to eat today.”

That was true. When Niten came truly immersed in his craft, he found it hard to stop. Usually it was up to Aoife to make sure he didn’t pass out from exhaustion, or starve to death while still holding onto his brush.

“I think I’m done for today,” he said and rested more heavily on the railing. “It is nearly complete anyway.”

Aoife’s eyes skimmed over the boat’s outer shell, her gaze sharp and knowing. There were some unpainted spot here and there, but overall it seemed good enough to stay afloat.

“So, what’s her name going to be?”

A slight touch of pink rose to color Niten’s cheeks, his eyes darting downwards to inspect the planks on the floor. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Aoife bent in closer to him. “Well, she’s gonna need one eventually.” She took a sip of her tea, stirring the sugar in it while she did. “Any early ideas?”

It took him a moment to compose himself before he managed to summon up enough courage to lift his gaze and carefully entwine his trembling fingers with Aoife’s cold, pale ones. There was a pressure building in his chest, and he was worried that Aoife could hear how hard his heart was racing.

Finally, he inhaled softly and spoke out: “I was thinking of ‘Ee-fah, but only if that’s okay with you.”

She said nothing. There were no sounds around them aside from the silent surging of the waves and the cries of seabirds above them. The sun had already sunken behind the skyline, the evening surrounding them turning into a night.

Then, the cold fingers moved, tightening their grip. The voice that talked was steady, but Niten could hear the fine layer of emotion hidden below it.

“Can I kiss you right now?” The blazing eyes locked into his warm brown ones, their gazes meeting in the fading light of the day.

The blush on Niten’s face was intensifying by the minute, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His whole focus was on Aoife, and those hopeful eyes that sparked only for him.

“Uh, yes, I suppose so,” he stammered eventually, and before he had time to blink, they were pressed closely together, their lips moving as one. In the poor lighting, he wasn’t able to see if anyone was on the pier looking at them, but at this point he didn’t mind. He had lived far too long with a concerns of others. It was time for him to grew a bit more selfish, to think about what he wanted for himself.

And as he pulled back slightly in order to regain his breath, he knew he’d found a perfect teacher.


End file.
